An Icy Mystery
by The Great Valley Guardian
Summary: When a lone Squirtle wakes up in a field with no memory, he embarks on a journey filled with adventure, excitement, and all around randomocity!
1. It Begins!

Just as a precaution Pokemon dosen't belong to me nor do I calm any owership in part or whole of this franchise. Pokemon is (c) to Nintendo and 4Kids Television. THere...now we can get on with the story. God I HATE having to give a discalmier for every story I make...it's just annoying!

* * *

_Well...this can't possibly __**get**__ any worse...I know this, because I'm currently standing in a court full of my fellow Pokémon, and one human trainer, but they seem to be rather upset at me. I was only following orders. Go and stop a raging forest fire. That's all!_

_Yeah but honestly this week has royally sucked, but I now know that this day tops off my week of crap! Perhaps you can tell me why I'm about to be sentenced to death for stopping a forest fire with _Ice Beam_? Oh, you can't, well sit back and I'll tell you the whole story..._

_It was a simple accident…I mean I was in danger of dying...and I re-acted on gut instinct. I mean sure I stopped the fire and turned the remainder of the forest into a barren ice covered wasteland, but...this just seems wrong somehow. And here is where it goes down hill... It all began a month ago..._

* * *

My head hurt...alot! I still couldn't see too much as my eyes we closed. I noticed right away that something was wrong...or at least I thought so. I tried to sit upright, but I couldn't...I felt heavier for some reason...'_Like my back is tied down with bricks, or has a shell_'

Well regardless I stood up, still taking care to keep my eyes closed and tried to stretch and I say tried simply because as I did I fell backwards again. This time however I forced my eyes open just wondering what the hell was wrong! As I stopped swaying back and forth I began to think _'Well this sucks. I don't know why I keep falling down like this, or...more to the point...where am I?!'_

I simply moaned and looked down at my stomach to realize "huh...I have a shell." Then it hit me. "I HAVE A SHELL?!" I immediately jumped to my feet and began to check myself over. 'Two arms...two short blue arms, a yellow and brown shell, a bald head...' then something felt weird... it felt like I had a tail. I turned to look behind me and sure enough there it was one sky blue and short stubby tail!

I then thought to myself _'This can't be..it just can't be...'_ The next thing I heard was a voice saying _"can't be what... can't be real?"_ And once again I jumped from surprise as I turned to see what looked like a giant white and purple cat. (At least I thought it looked like a cat...kinda) _"You're wondering who I am...aren't you?"_ it asked without moving its mouth. "W-what are you?" I asked just out of plain fear. I could hear it laughing as he replied...again with out moving its mouth at all. _"My name is Mewtwo. You don't remember anything from your past do you?"_

This Mewtwo seemed to know more about me than I did at this moment as my headache seemed to be causing me a bout of memory loss, so all I could do is nod my head in reply.

Although he preferred to speak with something other than his mouth I could still see him smile as he said _"Well I suppose in order to survive here, you will need some of your memory back. Hold still."_

Naturally my first instinct was to turn and bolt away from this crazed thing. But before I could turn to run…I felt a jolt of pain run through my head and I suddenly slumped to the floor. I could still feel my heartbeat so I knew I wasn't dead. (Which is a really good thing, or we wouldn't have a story.)

I was on my back again. But this time I didn't really mind. I stood up as my legs weren't quite ready to stand and I fell back down on my face. As I did however, the memories of my childhood came flashing back to me...or as Mewtwo had put it...what I needed to survive.

I immediately rounded on him with a stone hard glare. He didn't look the least bit phased and eventually I backed off a few steps.

He then asked me mentally _"Do you remember now?"_ My natural response was of course "Mewtwo...the only pokémon created by humans. To serve humans."

His expression looked angered as he replied _"I don't serve humans! Not anymore. Speak of that again, and you won't live long enough to see this place!"_

His 'voice' creeped me out, and in reflex action my arms retracted inside my shell. It was then that I felt something. It felt like a book, and now I was curious.

I pulled my arms back out and almost immediately recognized my old pokemon TCG book! "Awesome!" I cried, completely forgetting Mewtwo was there.

Then remembering Mewtwo was there...I blushed and asked "How did this get here?" The psychic pokemon's dull expression didn't change as he replied _"When I restored your memories, that book mysteriously appeared inside your shell. As to where it came from I haven't a clue." _

I looked up at him and nodded. I then proceeded to turn around and opened the book, and suddenly another question formed in my head, but as I turned around to ask...Mewtwo had disappeared. _'Bastard used teleport.'_ I said to myself knowing I would most likely never see Mewtwo again.

But wherever Mewtwo had gone didn't really concern me anyway. I continued to read and look through my TCG book as I walked in a completely random direction. Which really wasn't a good idea as I couldn't see where I was going.

The next thing I knew I was running, and then rolling down a rather steep hill. Now I'm not sure if I hit the bottom of the hill, but the one thing I am absolutely assured of is this...hills didn't scream in pain when one hit the bottom.

I was on my back...again! "This has got to stop." I said aloud. The next thing I knew it felt like a bolt of lighting struck me...and hard as I screamed in pain. Although my body was convulsing from the shock, I somehow managed to roll onto my belly and finally got a glimpse of what I had landed on previous.

"Aw crap..." was my only response as I was looking up at a very pissed off orange and brown mouse, with a lighting bolt for a tail...and then I remembered who this pokemon was, a Raichu. And this Raichu was clearly pissed off as he was charging up another massive Thunderbolt as he said "I would tell you my name, but you're about to die. So no real point." He then discharged the bolt straight down on my head...


	2. Thunder, Fire, and an Apology

**Chapter 2 - Thunder, Fire, and an apology**

It was all in slow motion...the lightning attack coming down upon my body. I really couldn't move too well as I was still suffering from his last attack, but I was saved.

I have absolutely no clue as to what saved me, but it looked like a giant white blur. At first I was surprised...but even more so that the same white blur not only took the bolt of electricity without flinching, but then inhaled and shot a trail of fire from it's mouth.

The Raichu instinctively jumped backwards to avoid the fire, and shouted "Hey! What's wrong with you? I was about to make that Squirtle pay for hurting my younger brother."

And it was only then did I notice the smaller yellow rodent pokemon...and Raichu unevolved form of Pikachu. The little one seemed to be holding his head, and I found enough strength to speak and said "So, that's what I hit on my way down."

I finally had enough sense to roll out from under the still unconfirmed white blur that saved me. I then stood up still facing the Raichu, when I felt something soft and fluffy wrap itself around my head. It immediately felt awkward and I brushed it away, only to see that it was a tail.

I looked over following the tail and I could see many more...I actually took the time to count those tails too. I ended with a final number of nine. Then I grabbed my TCG book off the floor, and flipped through several pages as I came across the one picture I was looking for...

"So..." I asked as I turned around to face the other white pokemon "You're a Ninetails aren't you?"

The giant white fox nodded and said "Yeah...and your a Squirtle...so are you going to thank me or not?"

I blushed as I realized two things...one the Ninetails in question was a girl, and two she was right...I now officially owed her one for saving my shell.

"Okay. Thank you for saving me." I then asked a question I'm sure she saw coming..."What is your name?"

The Ninetails smiled and said "Well my real name is Jio-Wei, but just for an easier time on your brain, just call me Winter."

I nodded my head and just as I was turning to speak, I was forced to jump out of the way as another electric attack from the still pissed off Raichu.

"Apologize." He demanded, and naturally I was confused as my face must've given that away and he stepped closer with his fist crackling with energy.

"Not to sound stupid...but could you explain what you mean?" Of course the look on the Raichu's face said otherwise.

"Okay, I'll put this in words even you can understand...apologize to my little brother and me, or we're going to have roasted turtle for dinner!"

Now I was all for apologizing when I was in the wrong, but an outright threat I just wasn't going to take. So I did the sensible thing. I nodded my head and walked over to the smaller Pikachu, who was still holding his head and crying.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." I then reached into my shell once more, and I felt several large items, I was starting to wonder just what was in this shell, when my hand came out with just what I wanted...a candy bar!

I handed said object to the little pikachu and he smiled brightly at me as he replied "Thanks...my name is JJ, nice to meet you!"

I smiled as I replied "Nice to meet you too. My name is…." A moment passed as I suddenly struggled to remember my name. Apparently Mewtwo wasn't smart enough to give my name back! _'Stupid cat bastard!'_ I thought to myself.

But I needed a new name so it only took me another few seconds to come up with one.

"My name is Rick…Rick the Squirtle."

JJ smiled and said "Nice to learn your name Rick."

However just as JJ was about to take a bite out of the candy bar Jon snatched it away. JJ cried out and tried to take it back, as he said "Hey give that back! Rick gave it to me!"

The older and bigger Raichu held the candy bar away and said "NO! This is mine now! Remember I gave you most of the apples in that tree we slept in so you wouldn't complain when we started walking! Now this candy bar is mine, and if you shut up, I may just give you a piece."

At that point JJ started to cry, and that is when I got angry. I took a deep breath and walked over to Winter and smiled as I exhaled the breath out and in its place was a bubble…the size of a two or three oversized basketballs and I suppose it didn't help that the sound of the bubble popping sounded like a large bomb going off.

'_And in his ear too. That must've hurt.'_ I thought to myself as I winced. JJ's brother sat there and I could feel the air changing as Raichu began to vent his anger. I took a step back and said "S-sorry 'bout that."

And then after a few seconds of silence the Raichu started to laugh. I found this odd, but the fact that I wasn't getting cooked was a glorious thing in itself.

JJ's older brother smiled as he turned around and said "Well, that's one way to stop a fight between brothers."

Winter and I looked at each other with a shocked expression on our faces as I replied "You two are brothers?"

JJ smiled and said "Well, I'm his adopted brother, but we tend to get along just fine."

I smiled and said "Oh, that's cool!" I then turned to Raichu and asked "Hey, I never got your name buddy?"

The Raichu smiled and said "My name is Jon." Then he did something unexpected as he socked me…right in between the eyes with a charge to boot.

It hurt….it hurt a lot! The next thing I knew…I opened my eyes, and while I was in pain…I was also pissed off now.

My feet touched the bottom of the pond and I shot up and out of the water and fired the only attack I knew…Bubble beam.

While I was firing I was also watching where my attack was going….and I gotta say…what I saw was really disappointing. JJ was standing around looking like he was watching a festive parade, Jon was just using his paw and popping the bubbles that came near him, and Winter was busy jumping and hopping over the bubbles in her path, making it look like she was dancing.

As I landed I shouted "What the hell was that for?!"

And the response I received was this: "Can you do that again?"

I stared at JJ for a moment and sighed as Jon said "Yeah…you need some serious training…" However I cut him off by shouting "What do you know?!"

He continued by saying "Well for one, my brother and I could train you and make you a stronger pokémon."

As much as I wanted to throttle the giant mouse bastard….I sighed and retorted "Well…maybe I could use the training after all…" I then looked Jon in the eyes and said "Just as a fair warning, I'm going to get you back for that cheap shot. Just wait…you won't expect a thing when it comes."

Jon just smiled and said "Deal, so you coming with us?" I nodded and said "Yeah, sure…got nothing better to do."

Winter then nudged me and as I turned to her she spoke and said "I guess I'll go with you as well…after all Rick here owes me one. And I can't very well call it even if I don't tag along."

Rick and JJ nodded their heads and I said "Well, you two seem to know where you're going…lead the way!"

The brothers then said "You got it! The Thunder Brothers are gonna lead the way!"

'_The Thunder Brothers…it has a nice ring to it!'_ I then took all of two steps before a pokeball opened and in a flash of light as the light faded a vulpix was standing there looking poised and ready to strike.

Just as I was about to ask the vulpix as to what it was doing, when a human stepped out of the bushes as well and said "Hold it right there you four!"

I looked confused for a moment before the pokemon trainer spoke up "My name is Rachel Ransby. I challenge that Squirtle to a pokemon battle! Now step up!"


End file.
